One shot lemon!
by CrazyNekoGirl101
Summary: So my friend and i had a lemon writing competition cause we were bored and i just wanted to share it with you guys xD so please take a minute and read this story thanks :D


Raika: Hey mina-saaaaannnnn! I am backz with a lemon story :3

Lucy: uhhhhh

Natsu: XD

Raika: BTW my friend wrote this! i just edited it and changed the names XD

Raika: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>ooO Natsu's POV Ooo<p>

"Natsuuuu" said Lucy joyfully. "Whaaat is it this time, are you criticizing me about my maths score!" I replied. "Maybe.."she giggled. "Shut up" I said. "Natsu do you wanna come over to my place and we can do our assignments together?". Well she is the ace of our class in this stuff...ahhh...I thought to myself. "Sure" I replied to Lucy.

After school we walked home, when we got there as usual Lucy room was neat unlike mine...I thought..."Have a seat Natsu...sorry my house lights might stop working sometimes its broken but it will come back eventually. Do you want some tea?" "Sure" I replied. While Lucy was gone making some tea I was always interested in seeing what is in her diary so I took a quick peak! I was shocked it said she liked ME...I couldn't believe it Lucy likes me...but than I thought its in her diary so its probably true...I also found an album in her diary of pictures of me too... I read a bit more of the diary and than I found todays date 13th of April it said "Dear Diary today I'm going to impress Natsu with my new tea recipe Dad bought from my birthday last year I've been waiting for this very day for such a long time Im so exited eeee!" I herd Lucy's foot steps coming back to her room bringing the tea with her, I quickly put the diary back where I found it and thought well...this is going to be awkward being in my crushes room and at the same time my crush likes me...*sigh* I'll guess I will have to keep up my 'cool' act until I leave..."I'm done" said Lucy So this is the tea she was trying to impress me with..."It smells great!" It was written all over her face that when I said that she was exploding with joy. When she was about to sit down and put the tea down she slipped and the tea spilled over her. "Ugh...uhh...*sniff sniff*" sobbed Lucy. "Are you alight?" I replied.

I looked at her and how her clothing was wet and i realised it was SEE-THROUGH because the liquid changed the colours of Lucy's shirt and and Skirt..."AHHHHHHH HENTAI HENTAI" she screamed...and ran off to have a shower. After that I received a major erection. I realised she ran there without a towel or clothing to change into and we were the only ones home...so I had to go threw her 'panties n bras' drawer to get her a pair and a shirt and pants...I felt so perverted realising that the day earlier she was wearing one of these on her body and I touched them...So I went to the shower area and knocked on the bathroom and apologized for looking on 'accident' "Its okay Natsu its not your fault...umm I forgot my tower and clothes can you please get them" she said ."Ya I already realised and prepared some" I I slowly open the door and I realised right now I have the decision of handing her the clothes and walking away or seeing a goddess naked...which one should I do...I realised the floor was very moist in the room and had water all over the floor so I slipped In my face felt something bouncy I stood up and realised It was Lucy's boobs they had a nice pinkish tip I tried to push myself away and resit but she pushed me back in and said "ah...no...d-d-don't...g-g-o..." she grabbed me and pushed her chest against mine...my erection was being rubbed on her vagina. She sat down and started and started rubbing her breasts on my penis "L-lucy what are y-you doing.." I replied softly..."We-we are old enough after all" she replied softly in a cute little voice..."S-so you want to d-do i-it?" I asked..."M-maybe" she replied. "O-okay...lets do it..." I unzipped my pants and took of my shirt...and slowly took of my underwear... I pulled her against me "I-is it in yet?" she asked..."Y-yes I-it is..." I said.

I always thought when i'm older sex would be enjoyable but the amount of heat pressured upon my penis is equivalent to an enormous amount of pain...I could feel my penis going deeper and deeper into Lucy's vagina I slowly started swirling my finger around Lucy's pink tit..."S-suck it N-natsu..." she said while giggling. So I did Lucy's tits tasted sweet just like her...Once again the heat returned an enormous heat wave came out of Lucy's vagina while my penis is getting deeper and deeper the deeper I get the more heat I get...But i was so curious about Lucy's body...slowly white liquid started coming out of my penis and I started to feel exhausted..."UGHHHH...UGHHHHH...UGHHHH...Lucy started feeling enormous amounts of sperm gushing into her G-spot threw to her insides..."L-lucy do you want to swap positions a bit...because I've been on top of you the whole time..." I said. "SURE!" replied Lucy all of the sudden the screaming stopped as if it was the happiest day of her life. She grabbed my penis and started shoving it in her vagina more and more sperm was gushing out I felt like I was about to sleep from exhaustion. "N-natsu i want to give you a blow-job" she pulled me up again and grabbed my dick once again...she started sucking my penis. "Y-your turn N-natsu..." she replied so we swapped positions I was exhausted after that so now it would be my time to have fun. I searched and searched threw Lucy's vagina it was complete pure not even ONE hair was found we got into a doggy style position. "N-natsuu...can you give me anal?" I thought to myself I cant do that... but I looked at Lucy's sad face and I couldn't keep it that way I had to make her smile again "S-s-sure..." I replied. She smiled. So we started getting into an 'anal position' more and more sperm came gushing out of my penis...I couldn't keep it up any more the heat was ridiculous...Lucy looked in pain too I think earlier i hit her G-spot 6 or 8 times...We both collapse at the same time...

* * *

><p>Raika:lol there you go guys, and it was his first lemon so yeah xD<p>

R&R! Pleeeeaaase i will greatly appreciate it :3

(I could write a lemon if you guys want mee too xD)


End file.
